Sur Mesure
by SssnappeD
Summary: [SONGFIC] Un Os pour rendre hommage à la musique, mais un OS qui se situe au jour de la nouvelle année. Quelques notes de violons, deux cœurs au milieu de l'hiver, c'est une prière pour la Terre. On a tous besoin d'être deux pour fêter la nouvelle année.


Je viens de relire cet OS et je me suis rappelée qu'il se situait au jour du 1er Janvier. Une belle occasion de fêter la nouvelle année ici, alors bonne lecture ou relecture. Et Bonne Année évidemment !^^

* * *

**Sur MESURE !**

_Au présent, je réfléchis notre moment passé. J'analyse l'instant entrelacé, la trêve inconsciente de nos deux cœurs solitaires. Ce jour-là, nous aurions dû rester deux, l'univers nous offrait la chance d'une destinée différente et meilleure, mais je n'ai pas su lire les signes, j'ai dévié aveuglement cette opportunité et aujourd'hui je regrette. Fuir était notre salut, comprendre ce que tu me représentais, notre sauveur. Nous aurions été sauvés. Nos corps et nos cœurs unifiés à tout jamais._

_Severus Snape,  
__Indéfiniment tien par-delà tous les mondes._

* * *

J'avais raison.

Bénie soit mon inspiration des mois auparavant, devant la vieille vitrine antiquaire que délaissaient tous les passants, ce cadeau s'impatientait votre rencontre. Il n'attendait que toi, et Salazar, depuis minuit, a cet air prétentieux de la victoire. C'est grâce à moi et à moi seul, je suis Maître cause de cet instant d'intimité qui nous unit maintenant.

Merveilleusement magique !

A l'écart des curieux malplaisants, éloignés les imbéciles envahisseurs et envahissants. A distance raisonnable et vitale de toute discordance aux bruits ravageurs à rendre sourd un aveugle, nous avons trouvé notre philharmonie à deux. Ciel et Terre couplés par le manteau blanc de la neige, ton nouveau violon peut composer sa liberté.

Bras croisés, adossé au tronc d'un arbre mort, mon regard s'imprègne ta contemplation, et te dévisager embarrassée au milieu de nulle part, étire mes lèvres d'un sourire arrogant. Je suis satisfait. J'ai encore ascendance suffisante sur toi pour t'incommoder d'un simple caprice. Hésitants tes premiers gestes, difficile ta position, tu es d'une récréation captivante et savoureuse pour mon âme intraitable et partisane au vice. Véritablement réjoui, je me retiens d'une brise de verbaliser, pernicieux, ta gaucherie sanctionner par simple jeu, ton incertitude.

Mon erreur.

Dès les premières cordes pincées entre tes doigts pianissimo, c'est Cantabile dans l'écho du monde. Je suis renversé, aspiré par Rhapsodie. Dans cet instant, tu es Rhapsodie et c'est particulièrement saisissant, je l'avoue. Je n'avais guère eu la chance jusqu'ici de t'observer en instrumentaliste que dans tes souvenirs si apparentés aux cauchemars. C'est absolument stupéfiant d'insolence de te vivre dans la réalité, et je te condamne impardonnable pour m'avoir caché pareil talent.

En es-tu consciente ?

Tu résistais si farouche et obstinée ce matin, te rebellant presque à pianoter les notes dans ma requête inattendue, justifiant raisonnablement un manque cruel de pratique depuis tant d'années.

Mais je sais, j'ai vu.

Les partitions multipliées dans ta chambre, l'instrument sculpté dans le vent de ton esprit, image imaginaire bercée au creux de ton épaule, tu répètes avec étude et application chaque fois que Mélopée crie ton nom. La musique tient une place particulière dans ta vie et je suis fier Serpentard pour t'avoir rendu cet autre toi. Femme-orchestre, tes mains dansent leur cadence quand ton corps tourbillonne avec sacre et élégance. Le violon exprime la voix de ton chœur.

Je te détaille, chaque mouvement décortiqué de cette psychose qui bat sa mesure au plus profond de mon être. Ton regard est ailleurs, transplané dans une étrangère galaxie je lis en toi comme tu lis les gammes portées sur les lignes infinies de ta musique.

Un chant sacré s'élève dans l'horizon, propulsé dans les aigus, ton archet vibre, ta façon d'hurler ton ressenti sans prescience de ressentir et j'ai presque l'envie soudaine et égoïste d'user de magie pour l'empêcher, tel soliste impétueux qui expulse tous les alliés. Tu joues pour moi, exclusivement pour moi, et je n'ai pas la moindre prétention de transposer aux autres, la faveur de ton concerto. Si j'osais, je t'enfermerais de murs impénétrables pour que personne d'autre ne puisse t'entendre, tel rossignol prisonnier dans sa cage dorée.

Je suis faible, sans réussir à traduire mon obsession de toi.

Lorsque, subito, je suis transfiguré.

D'autres notes sabordent et gênent notre duo. J'écoute sans entendre des rimes sorties du néant, entonnées d'une voix forte et en complainte. Je vacille, dissoné dès la seconde où souvenir me vient en aide. C'est cette maudite chanson moldue percutée au lever du jour dans cette toute aussi maudite cuisine Weasley. Ces sales garnements n'ont pas pu se retenir de balancer volume maximum leur radio criarde, et pas sorcière du tout, dans toute la maisonnée.

Mais il n'y a rien. C'est une illusion.

Alors, pourquoi ?

Je suis mis à mal avec débâcle assommant.

Un charabia en fanfare résonne avec fracas dans ma tête, détruisant toute mon exultation de toi et moi, tel marteau-piqueur sur le bitume. C'est insupportable.

_Elle, elle est sur mesure (1)  
__Un jour on s'est choisi  
__On s'est juste regardé c'est tout  
__Elle durera la vie_

Mon corps est touché, je tremble. J'ai froid. L'hiver qui jusqu'ici échouait à m'atteindre – à tes côtés, chaleur me comble continuellement- m'agrippe en traître. Je suis frigorifié jusqu'à mort.

C'est dérangeant et perturbateur, cette chanson gâche mon moment avec toi.

_Ne me parlez pas de moi ça n'en vaut pas la peine  
__De mes joies de mes soucis  
__Parlez plutôt de ça  
__Mon amour comme on dit  
__Ne me parlez pas de moi_

Taisez-vous ! mettez aux fers ce vacarme qui ne signifie rien. Je ne comprends rien, je ne sais rien, je ne veux rien. Il se superpose à ton violon, créant conflit discordant dans mon rêve réel de toi.

Je fixe ton visage, faisant fi du mieux que peut cette distraction malvenue. Tu es mon recueillement.

Les cordes pervibrent, tendues et détendues, ton tempo passe allegro, agitato te possède. Malheureusement, cela ne fait qu'accroître l'autre qui persiste dans sa sérénade disgracieuse. Ralentis ! Contrebalance la percussion maladive qui s'installe dans ma poitrine et reprend le contrôle dans notre communion. Lune apparente, Soleil effacé, j'aperçois l'étendard du deuil au loin, il arrime dangereux et perfide, il disperse ma vision de toi. Où naît le rêve, où meurt la réalité, je suis perdu.

_Elle, elle est sur mesure  
__Un jour on s'est choisi  
__On s'est juste regardé  
__Elle durera la vie_

Il suffit ! Retournez-vous chez Silence.

_Elle, elle est sur mesure  
__Un jour on s'est choisi  
__On s'est juste regardé c'est tout  
__Elle durera la vie_

Par Salazar, un sortilège a dû m'être lancé à mon insu. Une abominable magie préméditée m'a dépouillé de ma concentration. Ils veulent anéantir notre moment à deux. Je les maudis d'avance. Ma vengeance sera totale et sans issue de secours, aucun n'en réchappera je le jure. Mais quelle est cette malédiction ? Ce despote puissant comme soprano, résiste à ma légende d'imperturbable. C'est toi que je désire percevoir et non cet étranger braillard qui ose s'interposer.

Tes doigts se plient et se déplient, ton poignet maître, s'instrumentalise de perfection quand ton bras mime le métronome. Tu es musique et en dépit du brouillard brusque qui s'abat sur ma personne, je distingue clairement ta magie. Do, ré, mi, fa, sol… valsent tel mirage réel autour de toi, blanches et noires sont sœurs et complices, c'est une véritable psalmodie sur Terre.

Sempre.

Tu es l'opéra italien, la comédie musicale, le ballet russe…tu es tout à la fois.

Mais sacrilège !

J'ai beau m'unir à l'unisson sur le vibrato riche de ton violon, l'autre encore et toujours réclame l'attention. Il ressemble au requiem et je suis sans défense. Démuni. Je déteste les requiem et j'abhorre qu'un seul d'entre eux puisse venir se confondre dans ta mélodie. Il dépare l'instant de nos retrouvailles, tranche sans merci le lien valeureux qui nous relie. Abandonné mon arbre, un pas, puis stupéfixé, je gèle ma progression. J'ai l'effroyable crainte qu'au-delà de le dissoudre lui, tu t'anéantisses, disparue, évaporée dans un accord innommable où toutes les portes seront closes. A jamais séparé, impossible de t'accoster, et je refuse. Je l'interdis.

_Ne me parlez pas de la pluie  
__Je ne la sens pas tomber  
__Parlez-moi d'elle toujours  
__La terre lui tourne autour  
__C'est mon soleil, c'est ça  
__Dites bien ces choses là  
_Il ne pleut pas, mais il fait sombre au milieu du blanc immaculé du ciel.

Je reste sourd à sa prière, galimatias inabordable même pour le plus érudit. Tu es mon moment sacré. Ton regard s'accroche au mien, ta symphonie touche à sa fin. Et, le sourire à demi triste que tu dessines, termine d'achever l'ouragan qui m'envahit depuis des minutes éternelles. Je suis paniqué. A l'instant même où tu conclues, délaissant finalement ton violon pour t'encrer profondément sur terre, un fantôme imposant m'apparaît. Toi, ravagée de larmes et déchiré ton âme, tu es sans vie. Ce spectre stupéfiant d'horreur chavire mes frontières et précipité, je cours pour t'enserrer à faire mal. L'instinct simple pour vérifier ta réalité et enterrer profondément ce mauvais cauchemar éveillé. Le requiem ne vaincra pas. Je ne le laisserai pas nous vaincre.

_Elle, elle est sur mesure  
__Un jour on s'est choisi  
__On s'est juste regardé c'est tout  
__Elle durera la vie  
__Elle, elle est sur mesure  
__Un jour on s'est choisi  
__Je la regarde c'est toute ma vie  
__Elle durera la vie_

- Severus ?

Tu frissonnes, retournée par mon acte imprévisible.

- Severus, que se passe-t-il ?

Je ressens ta peur, tu es terrorisée pour moi. Je t'étreins plus vaillamment, t'enlaçant précieusement comme le plus beau des trésors. J'endure ton cœur battre presto, et étrangement, il calme le mien en transe et au bord de rompre.

- Rien. Laisse-moi juste le temps de rémission.

- Severus…

Ta voix mélodieuse chantonne mon prénom entre deux respirations, c'est Harmonie à mon oreille, je suis privilégié.

- Yenyeli…

Soupir est notre allié dans ce moment. Mon étreinte devient nôtre, tes bras serpentent jusqu'à la place qui est la leur sur mon corps, main gauche agrippée à ma cape tandis que tu te débats de l'autre avec ton instrument pour éviter sa chute.

- Laisse-le tomber. Laisse-toi tomber, juste aujourd'hui.

Exceptionnellement, tu obéis, sans la moindre résistance, et le bruit sourd qui s'en suit, rassure mon âme tourmentée. L'autre a disparu. Ce démon à ton effigie l'a suivi. Je profite.

- Yenyeli ? Tu n'as pas reçu ma bonne année.

Je devine aisément ta réponse ironique, tu es si facilement prévisible dans nos discussions. Essaie seulement d'y résister.

- Bien sûr que si !

- Bien sûr que non.

- Mais si ! Il vient de percuter la terre assez durement, et sur ton ordre en plus. Regarde, il va attraper froid et comme né Serpentard, il va se venger et me sortir des notes plus fausses les unes que les autres au prochain concert. Je te préviens, je me déresponsabilise, ça sera ta faute !

- Imbécile, c'est ton cadeau de Noël. Et j'accuserai Salazar pour ton violon, il pardonnera.

Ton rire s'exprime naturellement comme chaque fois que nous sommes tous les deux, le mien retentit à l'identique. Parler dans cette position mêlent nos corps à n'être qu'un, nous nous respirons l'un l'autre, s'étouffant pour mieux ressusciter. Effleurement familier, toucher charnel et cotonneux, -nos membres virevoltent et se rencontrent -, c'est agréable de te recevoir aussi avide et passionnée, notre association secrète est un délice inespéré. Protecteur, je nous recouvre tous les deux de ma cape, nous verrouillant quelque part, formant des barricades, un cadenas pour déloger tous les intrus aventurés de nous importuner. Tu t'y réfugies enthousiaste, exploitant notre liaison dans son ensemble, t'habillant sans complexe de tout ce qui fait mon identité. Comme au jour de notre rencontre, tu m'acceptes tout entier tel que je suis, et je remercie ciel et terre pour ce miracle.

Puis, le silence.

Ce même silence qui intervient entre deux mouvements symphoniques. Celui qui annonce un changement rythmique franc, une révolution dans l'expression qu'il suscite, il prévient du pire ou du meilleur, espoir et angoisse soudain entremêlés et guidé, je laisse mon corps s'emporter. J'envahis la dernière scène qui marque ta stricte intimité. Glissées mes mains, remontée l'entreprise de mes bras, - te caressant au passage de cet éphémère qui n'a qu'un vœu: recommencer- je bloque ton visage. Je l'enferme dans ma chaleur qui refuse te délivrer, et pénétrant ton regard à le fondre au mien, je rassemble mon audace.

- Yenyeli…

Mon souffle au tien, j'aspire mon oxygène directement de toi.

- Ne me repousse pas au jour de la nouvelle année. S'il te plaît, signons la trêve juste aujourd'hui. Je te veux ici, maintenant, j'en ai besoin.

Tes yeux se troublent le temps d'une note brève et concise, un intervalle, tu médites, quand te moulant plus fortement contre mon corps à t'y noyer sans désir d'être sauvée, j'embrasse ta reddition. Enraciné, campé sur mes deux pieds pour contenir le poids de nos deux corps, ma bouche scelle la tienne avec la déférence d'une première fois. Un cadeau du ciel.

Douce et lente mélodie que fredonnent nos lèvres jointes et mouillées par notre jumelle envie. Tendresse s'immortalise dans notre contact. Chaste, sacré, presque interdit, c'est comme si nous saisissions inconsciemment l'importance du présent. Le monde est figé, il autorise ces quelques vers sans parole. L'espace entre tes bras n'existe plus, je t'ai envahie, conquise, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, tu assents tout, tout de suite, ralliant mon territoire de cette impertinence voluptueuse et culotée que j'appréciais tant dans nos ébats d'autrefois. Comme un retour en arrière, un voyage au passé, on risque tout sans crainte de demain. C'est aujourd'hui qui compte, c'est maintenant qui nous lie. Brûlants, brûlés, on vit Carpe Diem.

J'ignore notre avenir, je suis profane au demeurant de notre histoire. Je suis dans les ténèbres à ton sujet, incapable d'appréhender avec exactitude l'estime immortelle que je porte à notre relation pas comme les autres, mais ainsi réservé entre tes bras, m'enivrant sans faux semblant de ton odeur, buvant avec soif maladive dans ta bouche, forçant ta langue à danser et re-danser, je suis complet. J'abuse, je m'approprie d'ivresse notre baiser, que Salazar créée l'éternité, j'exige l'éternité. Et, même si à la toute fin, j'entends au loin l'écho rébarbatif de ce ramage qui guette, telle la Mort au coin de la rue, j'élude. Tu es mon violon, mon chant Kyrié. Que ciel et terre témoignent cet instant. Ciel et Terre réunis d'un fil mélodieux, une simple corde de violon. Ciel et Terre unis pour un même monde. Nous sommes le monde !

_Elle, elle est sur mesure  
__Un jour on s'est choisi  
__Je la regarde c'est toute ma vie  
__Elle durera la vie_

Tu es sur mesure.

Ma mesure.

Yenyeli, je…

**FIN.**

_Sur mesure_, Florent Pagny (2003-Ailleurs Land)


End file.
